


Keys

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, House - Freeform, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Malec, Malec date, Slash, True Love, True Love's Kiss, chairman meow - Freeform, date, keys, kiss, love is love, slash love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: DAL TESTO: "Magnus, come al solito, indossava anelli e catene alle dita e al collo, che tintinnavano e creavano riflessi alla luce del sole che filtrava dalle tende. Aveva qualcosa in mano, due chiavi simili tenute insieme da un portachiavi azzurro. Se le rigirava tra le dita, quasi con agitazione. Il cuore di Alec, alla vista delle chiavi, iniziò a battere più forte, come se sapeva già cosa sarebbe successo."Ecco come ho immaginato il momento in cui Magnus dà ad Alec le chiavi del suo appartamento, scena, purtroppo, assente nei libri ma che mi auguro di leggere nella trilogia Malec. Buona lettura!





	Keys

Quella mattina Alec si era svegliato con i muscoli doloranti per l’intenso allenamento del giorno prima. Da quando aveva scoperto che Clary era sua sorella, Jace, il suo _parabatai_ , aveva deciso di sfogare il suo dolore e la sua delusione amorosa in allenamenti e cacce notturne a cui Alec era costretto a partecipare per evitare che il suo amico si uccidesse per un eccessivo sforzo fisico.  
Lui stesso, quando aveva scoperto che Clary per Jace altro non era che una sorella, era stato confuso, non sapendo bene cosa provare.  
Se da una parte era dispiaciuto per il cuore spezzato del _parabatai_ , per il dolore che vedeva prepotente nei suoi occhi dorati, dall’altra era sollevato. E forse questo era anche peggio.  
I sentimenti che provava per Jace, se prima erano una certezza, in quel momento erano qualcosa di indeterminato. Stavano lì, occupando un’ampia parte del suo cuore, assopiti ma forti e sinceri ogni volta che stavano insieme; ma quando Alec era solo, i suoi pensieri viaggiavano lontani dall’orbita del pianeta Jace per non essere catturati dalla sua forza gravitazionale e perché, da qualche tempo, un altro pianeta, ben più grande e pieno di glitter, lo stava attirando a sé.  
Da quando aveva conosciuto Magnus, la sua vita era cambiata radicalmente e in modo tanto repentino da non essersi ancora abituato a quella strana e piacevole sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco che provava ogni volta che si baciavano, o alle gambe rese tremanti dalle labbra di Magnus sul suo collo, lasciandogli dei segni rossi che era poi costretto a nascondere. Non si era abituato a quello, come non si era abituato alla presenza ingombrante dello Stregone. Più di una volta, mentre accarezzava i capelli pieni di gel di Magnus addormentato con la testa sulla sua spalla, gli era capitato di pensare che forse un giorno, in un futuro, si sarebbe abituato a tutto, forse tutte quelle emozioni sarebbero state normali. Una parte di lui inoltre, una parte piccola e nascosta dietro la massa di sentimenti per Jace, si augurava che tutto il suo futuro sarebbe stato con Magnus. Lo Stregone gli piaceva, e glielo aveva anche detto, con la voce sicura e gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Gli piaceva, forse non abbastanza da dire ai suoi genitori che era gay, ma abbastanza per permettergli di sconvolgergli le giornate.  
Ed era quello che era andato a fare, dopo una doccia rigenerante che lo aveva svegliato completamente: stava andando a farsi sconvolgere la vita dal Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn.  
Andò a piedi. Gli piaceva camminare, gli schiariva le idee e gli permetteva di sfogare l’agitazione che gli prendeva ogni volta che il cervello comunicava al cuore la sua intenzione di andare al loft a Greenpoint Avenue.  
arrivato davanti all’edificio in mattoni rossi, riprese fiato, i muscoli dei polpacci che ancora protestavano, e il pensiero che potesse disturbare lo Stregone o svegliarlo passò per la sua mente solo per un istante, prima di aprire il portone con una runa e salire le scale fino alla porta dell’appartamento.  
La trovò chiusa, come sempre. Alec bussò, attendendo che lo Stregone gli aprisse, le mani nelle tasche. Dopo che furono passati cinque minuti, Alec provò a chiamarlo al telefono: suonava a vuoto, ma lo sentiva chiaramente dall’altra parte della porta.  
Si preoccupò. Senza pensarci, prese lo stilo e tracciò di nuovo la runa di apertura. L’appartamento era silenzioso, il Presidente Miao sonnecchiava su un divano. Il salotto era vuoto, così come la cucina; il telefono abbandonato sul tavolo.  
«Magnus?» chiamò. Non rispose nessuno se non il Presidente che gli miagolò contro di abbassare la voce.  
Alec stava iniziando a preoccuparsi. Aprì la porta del bagno, anche quello vuoto. Era rimasta solo la stanza da letto. Alec non ci era mai stato, i loro incontri si erano sempre limitati al divano. Rimase fermo davanti alla porta per alcuni istanti, le guance rosse, cercando di combattere l’imbarazzo. Alla fine vinse la preoccupazione e la aprì.  
«Magnus?» fece per dire ma il nome gli rimase per metà in gola.  
A quanto pareva, non c’era alcun pericolo: lo Stregone dormiva beatamente al centro del letto, le lenzuola di seta che gli accarezzavano leggere i fianchi ambrati. Ciò che lo fece rimanere davvero senza fiato non furono solo le spalle toniche o la schiena dorata, ma la semplicità del suo viso, per la prima volta senza trucco, e i capelli lisci e setosi che gli ricadevano liberi sulla fronte, fino a sfiorare le palpebre chiuse e prive di glitter. Era bellissimo.  
Lo Shadowhunter, come incantato da quella visione tanto insolita e inaspettata quanto meravigliosa, si avvicinò al letto e si sdraiò accanto a Magnus.  
Lo Stregone aveva l’espressione serena e le labbra distese in un sorriso rilassato. Gli accarezzò dolcemente lo zigomo con il pollice, spostandogli una ciocca dietro l’orecchio. Quando vide che Magnus stava per aprire gli occhi, si sporse verso di lui, posando le labbra su quelle dello Stregone.  
«Buongiorno» sussurrò Alec, senza staccarsi dalla sua bocca. Per tutta risposta, Magnus lo avvicinò ancora di più, intrecciando le gambe a quelle di lui.  
«Ehi» Magnus gli lasciò dei baci su tutto il volto: partì dalle labbra, mordendole appena, poi si dedicò alla linea decisa della mascella, agli zigomi pronunciati, alle palpebre dalle ciglia lunghe, fino alla fronte che, da quando si frequentavano, non era più poi tanto corrucciata. Alec richiamò le labbra di Magnus sulle sue, dandogli un leggero bacio a stampo, prima di alzarsi agilmente con un colpo di reni e dirigersi verso la cucina.  
«Ti preparo un caffè» disse, più un’affermazione che una domanda, mentre armeggiava con le tazze. Tutta la preoccupazione di poco prima lo aveva abbandonato, lasciando il posto a una piacevole rilassatezza accompagnata, come sempre, dalle farfalle nello stomaco causate dalle labbra di Magnus.  
Mentre il caffè si preparava, lo Stregone lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò da dietro, la testa sulla sua spalla e il respiro sul suo collo, che gli provocò dei brividi lungo tutta la schiena.  
«A cosa devo questa tua visita mattutina?» gli sussurrò con voce addormentata all’orecchio. Alec sorrise, sentendo le braccia di Magnus stringerlo forte, facendo aderire la sua schiena al petto nudo di lui.  
«Avevo voglia di vederti» disse semplicemente. «Forse avrei dovuto avvisarti. Quando sono arrivato ho trovato la porta chiusa, così ho usato la runa di apertura. Mi sono preoccupato». Sull’ultima frase, le guance di Alec assunsero la stessa tonalità di rosso del prestigioso tappeto persiano in sala da pranzo. Magnus, addolcito da quella vista, gli baciò la guancia.  
«Vado a vestirmi» gli disse, per poi sfiorare le labbra di Alec, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. Questo fece arrossire ancora di più lo Shadowhunter che, non appena lo Stregone si allontanò, prese un profondo respiro. No, ora lo sapeva, non si sarebbe mai abituato a tutte quelle emozioni travolgenti che gli facevano battere forte il cuore, scorrere più veloce il sangue nelle vene e sorridere quando, solo nella sua camera, ci ripensava.  
Prese la caraffa del caffè e versò il liquido nero in due tazze. Con loro, si diresse verso il divano, e le posò sull’elegante tavolino di vetro. Si sedette sui cuscini morbidi, sprofondandovi, e subito il Presidente Miao lo raggiunse, accoccolandosi sulle sue gambe. Alec passò una mano sul pelo liscio, gesto a cui il felino rispose con tenere fusa. Quando si fermò un istante per controllare i messaggi sul telefono, il gatto protestò e tentò di riportare la mano piena di calli del Cacciatore sulla sua testolina pelosa, graffiandola appena sul dorso.  
Stava giusto ispezionando la ferita, per controllare che non uscisse sangue, quando Magnus tornò nella sala, raggiungendolo sul divano.  
Si era cambiato. Il suo volto, prima nudo e semplice, presentava una quantità enorme di glitter sulle palpebre, colorate di un rosa pallido. Lo stesso colore si trovava sulle punte dei capelli che, come sempre, sparavano in tutte le direzioni. Ciò che indossava non era quello che si poteva definire sobrio: la camicia di seta era aperta sul davanti con uno scollo che finiva là dove avrebbe dovuto esserci l’ombelico, evidenziando il fisico asciutto dello Stregone. I pantaloni di pelle fasciavano le gambe atletiche anche se, pensò Alec mentre lo guardava, dovevano limitare molto i movimenti.  
Magnus, come al solito, indossava anelli e catene alle dita e al collo, che tintinnavano e creavano riflessi alla luce del sole che filtrava dalle tende. Aveva qualcosa in mano, due chiavi simili tenute insieme da un portachiavi azzurro. Se le rigirava tra le dita, quasi con agitazione. Il cuore di Alec, alla vista delle chiavi, iniziò a battere più forte, come se sapeva già cosa sarebbe successo.  
Il giovane Shadowhunter si sorprese ancora una volta per quelle emozioni improvvise, ma soprattutto perché desiderava _davvero_ che Magnus gli desse quel mazzo di chiavi. Avrebbe significato che lo Stregone lo voleva con sé, ogni volta che Alec avesse voluto, e voleva lui soltanto, dandogli libero accesso al suo appartamento.  
Fu per questo che, quando Magnus gliele porse, il suo cuore quasi scoppiò di gioia inaspettata, travolgendolo completamente.  
«Ce l’avevo nel cassetto da un po’. Aspettavo il momento giusto per dartele» le chiavi erano intrappolate tra la mano di Magnus, abbronzata e piena di anelli, e quella di Alec, dalla pelle pallida di luna su cui spiccava il nero della runa della Chiaroveggenza.  
«Perché adesso?» Alec era immobile, gli occhi azzurri colmi di emozione fissi in quelli verde-dorati da gatto di Magnus. Lo Stregone intrecciò le dita a quelle del più giovane e gli sorrise.  
«Perché non voglio che ti preoccupi per me, e nemmeno che tu usi una runa come uno Shadowhunter qualsiasi per entrare. Voglio che ti senta a casa qui, con me» le ultime due parole le disse stringendo ancora di più la presa delle loro dita, pronunciandole con una sincerità devastante che portò Alec a sporgersi verso di lui, come aveva fatto prima, la mano libera sulla guancia di Magnus, le lunghe dita che sfioravano il collo.  
Si baciarono, prima dolcemente e poi con sempre più necessità di respirare l’essenza dell’altro, desiderosi di sentirsi il più vicini possibile. Le mani si sciolsero e quelle di Magnus andarono a legarsi dietro il collo dell’altro, i capelli che gli sfioravano le dita, solleticandole, mentre l’altra mano di Alec era sul fianco dello Stergone, portandolo ancora più vicino.  
Era tutto perfetto, pensò Alec mentre baciava il collo profumato di sandalo di Magnus, talmente perfetto che un momento del genere poteva solo esser interrotto dallo squillare insistente del telefono del Cacciatore.  
«Dovrei andare» disse che Alec che era tornato sulla bocca dello Stregone che, con un ultimo bacio, lo lasciò andare.  
Si alzarono entrambi, diretti verso la porta di ingresso, i caffè ancora intatti sul tavolino, dimenticati.  
«Scusami» disse Alec, gli occhi davvero dispiaciuti.  
«Non preoccuparti» gli rispose Magnus aprendo la porta dell’appartamento. Si protese verso di lui per un ultimo casto bacio per poi avvicinare le labbra all’orecchio del più giovane.  
«Ti farai perdonare stasera» gli disse, mettendogli il mazzo di chiavi nella tasca dei jeans. Dopodiché chiuse la porta in faccia ad un Alec visibilmente rosso, con le labbra gonfie di baci e un sorriso spensierato che si estendeva fino agli occhi azzurri.  
Mentre tornava all’Istituto, Alec non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non a quel mazzo di chiavi che aveva in tasca. Non vedeva l’ora di usarle.


End file.
